


Boo

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [39]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Red Castle, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Frank manages to surprise Matt, and gets a bloody nose to prove it.





	

Matt sat there holding the rag wrapped in ice over Frank’s nose, trying his best not to laugh. 

“Fuck”, Frank breathed out, lying on the couch, his head propped on a throw pillow while Matt sat on the coffee table. “You sure you didn’t break it?”

Matt breathed out slowly, trying to work his face in a serious expression. 

“I’m sure.”

“I thought you had super senses, or somethin’?”

“I keep telling you”, he said, a smile escaping while he moved to place the ice on a different spot of the Punisher’s bleeding nose. “There’s nothing super about them. They’re just enhanced.”

“Shit. I thought you’d know I was here.”

“I was distracted.”

It was very hard not to laugh. 

Frank was a tough son of a bitch. If the bullet to the head that failed to kill him isn't proof enough, all the wounds that he sustained without so much as a flinch would be enough to convince anyone.

And, yes, Matt had knocked him out a few times - they had knocked each other out, Frank would always remind him - but that hadn’t happened since the night they had brawled in that ship, before Frank pushed him out into the water. After that night, a lot had changed between them. 

A lot. 

Now, a little more than a year later, the only time they physically fought was when they were practicing, training, letting off steam. Nothing serious. They much rather spend their time with a different kind of body “combat”. 

Matt had been distracted. It had been a long, long time since he last made Frank bleed, but he had caught him with his guard down. He was coming home after a tough day in court, with a very uncooperating judge and a playboy of a prosecutor. He was tired, he was hungry, he was running arguments on his head on why he should stay home tonight and not go out Daredevil-ing. The door had just closed behind him and he was taking the jacket of his suit off, mind far away, when, right behind him:

“Boo.”

It was instinct. He didn’t think about it, he just lifted his elbow on a blow to the “intruder’s” face, to knock him out of his senses so Matt had time to turn around and beat the shit out of him. 

The “oh, fuck!” he heard, combined with the familiar sound of Frank’s heavy boots on the floor and the tiny sounds of Max’s paws running towards the door to greet him made Matt’s face contort in a surprised, guilty expression. 

“Oh, Frank! I’m sorry!” he said, wincing when he smelled the blood starting to flow from Frank’s nose. 

“Jesus, Red, what the fuck?!”

“I didn’t know it was you, I-”

“What the fuck do you mean you didn’t know it was me? How is that possible?! Who the fuck else would be?” Frank asked, stepping backwards until he reached the window behind the door, sitting on the ledge, hand on his face. 

That’s when the uncontrollable urge to laugh took him, and he tried to keep it in, but his face contorted and he breathed silently through it. 

“Let me see”, he asked, stepping closer to Frank, reaching his hands to touch his face, so he could assess the damage.

“You  _ can’t  _ see, you fucker”, he said, while Matt delicately touched his way around his face.

It was like someone was tickling him. He hid his lips and forced the laughter in. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Frank asked, his voice angry. 

“No, I’m not! Be quiet, let me see.”

He could feel Frank’s eyes on his face, so he schooled his expression the best he could to appear serious. 

“Ow!” Frank complained when he pressed a thumb on the side of his nose. 

“Ok, so it’s not broken.”

“You sure? Sure feels like it is.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Come here, I’ll get you some ice.”

He led Frank by the hand to the couch, where he sat and then lied down. Matt continued to the kitchen to retrieve some ice, Max jumping on his legs all the way, wanting some recognition. On the way back, he petted the pitbull’s head and sat on the coffee table. 

“Ok, here.” He gently placed the rag wrapped ice on Frank’s nose. “Keep your chin up so it doesn’t flow.”

Doing as he was told, Frank placed his hand on top of Matt’s, guiding the ice to where it hurt more, hissing at the contact. 

“Shit. Remind me not to sneak up on a blind ninja ever again.” 

“I’m not a ninja. But you’re right, you  _ shouldn’t  _ sneak up on me.”

“Fuck”, he breathed, his other hand touching the other side of his nose. “You sure you didn’t break it?” 

He really shouldn’t laugh. It would make Frak more angry than he already was, and that would be just unpleasant.  

“I’m sure.”

“I thought you had super senses, or somethin’?”

“I keep telling you, there’s nothing super about them. They’re just enhanced.”

“Shit. I thought you’d know I was here.”

“I was distracted.”

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, and Matt reached his other hand to caress the other side of Frank’s face.

“Hi”, he said, sweetly, fingers on his hair. 

“Hi”, Frank replied, dry, and Matt sighed.

“Frank. I’m sorry, I really am.”

He was quiet for a moment. 

“Didn’t know I’d get knocked in the face when I decided to surprise you.”

Sighing, the laughter finally leaving him, Matt got up and sat on the couch, by Frank’s hip, moving the ice again, leaning close to his face, the smell of blood making him feel awful. Frank didn’t say anything, but moved his arm so Matt could sit, dropping it on his legs casually, his hand grazing the fabric of his suit pants - his “lawyer get up”, as Frank would call it.

“You did surprise me. I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

Frank grunted, adjusting on the couch, moving his hand over Matt’s on his face, adjusting the slowly melting ice, the hand over Red’s legs twitching, fingers coming to toy with his belt loops. 

“How was it, with… What’s his name?”

“Micro.”

“With Micro?”

“Hmpf. Not as well as I wished. Not as bad as I thought.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“Not really,” he said, still short, and Matt was already trying to come up with something that would make Frank forgive him, when he continued. “It’s not why I came here, anyway”, his voice still low, still short, but not as angry.    

Slightly more confident, Matt lifted the ice from his face, gently inspecting his nose. 

“Why did you come here?”

“Because I missed you, you asshole. I’ve been gone a week.”

This time, Matt did allow the smile to come. Leaning further still, he touched his forehead to Frank’s, relieved to hear that the blood had stopped flowing from his nose, at least.

“I know”, he said, lips grazing the skin of Frank’s face. “I missed you, too.” 

He wanted to kiss him, but maybe that would hurt his nose, make it start the bleeding again, so he turned his face to place one - a long one - on his cheek instead. 

“I brought dinner”, Frank said, the hand that had been on Matt’s hip on his back, now. “And a gift from Melvin.”

“You saw Melvin?” Matt asked, getting up to place the ice on an ice pack or plastic bag, anything that wouldn’t drip all over. 

“He made some adjustments on my vest.”

The gift was actually from Betsy. A very good smelling strawberry pie with caramel on top. 

Matt decided that dinner would wait until Frank’s face wasn’t bloodied anymore. When he was sure he would not start bleeding again and the ice had done all it could to prevent it from swelling too much, he led him to the bathroom, initially just so Frank could wash his face, but soon they were standing together under the warm spray of the shower, and Frank didn’t mind that his nose hurt when Matt kissed him. 

After all that, they sat on the floor in front of the couch, having dinner while Frank played with Max and Matt listened about Micro, feeling better that Frank was not brooding over the nose that would most likely be purple from the collision with his elbow, even if he would complain a bit.

“I thought your whole thing was that it was impossible to surprise you.”

“Well”, Matt said, lifting the plate so Max wouldn’t reach the good smelling shrimps. “You did. Congratulations.”

Frank chuckled, undoing Matt’s work and feeding a shrimp to the dog.  

“I honest to God thought you’d know I was there.”

Matt smiled. 

“ _ Boo _ ?”

Having finished with his own food, Frank reached for the coffee table to get his beer and the container with strawberry pie from Betsy. Before he went back to resting his back against the couch, he leaned into Matt’s personal space, faces very close. 

“Yeah.”

With a kiss and the smell of residual blood, rubbing alcohol, disinfectant, shampoo and the Moroccan dinner they had, he reached up to run a hand on Matt’s hair, leaning away and taking a sip of beer. 

As if on cue, Max jumped and licked Matt’s face, who patted the dog’s head to calm him down. 

“Ok, Max, down. No kisses for you”, he said, stretching his other arm to keep the human food away from the pet. “Just for boo.”

Frank laughed, Max whined and Matt chewed on seasoned shrimp, thinking that his place, with it’s three misfit inhabitants, finally felt like home.


End file.
